


pomegranates

by emperorbird



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorbird/pseuds/emperorbird
Summary: a mother worries, momentarily.





	pomegranates

**Author's Note:**

> just something for my homebrew campagin. she loves her family :)

The sun was rising, and so was her husband's chest. A tanned hand was pressed to it, feeling the rise and fall of it as the human man breathed. She smiled, full and gentle and loving, watching him sleep, their shoulders pulled close and their daughter sleeping spread atop them. The world was at peace, was saved, years ago. But she didn't like the way she worried, the way that he aged. Faster than her, more fragile, like glass that would be dropped, while tripping down the stairs, something she'd never be able to catch fast enough. Her chest shuddered, and she decided she enjoyed being a noble bastard, not a full elf, 700 plus years weren't in works for her, but elven enough to naturally last longer than the love of her life. 

Her other hand was playing gently with her daughter's hair, black like his, but as soft as hers. Slowly, she focused on the life they created together, 6 years old and wild. A free spirit not meant for being a noble, she knew it. Could see it in her green eyes and wicked smile (stained red from yesterday's pomegranate adventure) but even that brought her peace. She'd do what she had to to ensure her daughter lived the life she should, not the one she was served just because she was a cross between 2 noble houses. She's gotten their bulter to give her some tips on a roguish life, to whisper secrets, to slide her treats with a glimmer in his eye, encouragement. She reads her stories of normal people, of farmers and bakers, of smiths and lovers. 6 years old and the seeds of discontent have been sown in. She only hopes she'll forgive her one day, for this purposeful push away from her family. Away from responsibility and elves with everything shoved so far up their asses they've gone blind to what really matters.

"Kheivon." She muttered, quiet. And he groaned, eyes slowly cracking open. She smiled at him, lovingly, softly, as blue met green. Even though she had woken him up, he smiled, bright. Brighter than the sun or any explosions he's ever caused in the lab. Brighter than any lights she's performed under. His hand found the back of her head, and he pulled her's closer to his, bumping foreheads, and they adjusted. Molding around Nori as she slept, but still keeping each other close. This was normal, one would wake the other up, and like a river they'd flow together, avoiding wrapping around the rock in the middle. 

"Kheivon," She repeated, eyes still held by his. "Don't know why, but I think I'm in love with you." 

He laughed, deep, bell like. "I think it's because you have a thing for messes." She snorted. Pressing a quick and chaste kiss to the tip of his nose. 

"No, I really like clowns. Let me do your makeup this morning?"


End file.
